


Come Along With Me

by PatterCake



Category: Adventure Time, lumpygrab - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Cannon compliant, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Minor Angst, Post-Finale, like immediately post finale, there is some death talk so cw for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24338800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatterCake/pseuds/PatterCake
Summary: “Yoouu are not like meee mmmm candy can be broken apart and killed but then fixed- melted or...or stitched back together.” Lemongrab told her in a soft voice she’d never heard him use before, “But you... you are so veryyy fragile. If you were broken then I could not put you back together. You would be gone. And I would be all alone without you.”LSP and Lemongrab deal with post-kiss awkwardness.
Relationships: Earl of Lemongrab/Lumpy Space Princess
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: lumpygrab fics by me





	Come Along With Me

LSP had dealt with post kiss awkwardness many many times before. It wasn’t exactly something you saw in romcoms after the big climactic kiss under the rain. The protagonists would never awkwardly hold hands and then quietly mumble to their partner to wash the taste of their last meal out of their mouth before a makeout session. And LSP always glossed over it in any trashy lady books she wrote. 

But it was definitely a thing. And it was definitely happening right now. 

LSP sneaked a glance over at Lemongrab but he was still staring emptily at the sky the giant red murder baby, as LSP called it, had vanished into. She waited for him to say something. He didn’t, just continued staring into the emptiness with a haunted look on his face. 

She supposed that was understandable. The sky had split open and birthed a monster, the earth had shaken, the sky turned inky as if flooded with dark blood, strange beings appeared and started absorbing terrified people trying to defend themselves, and when even Jake went down she’d realised- they’d all realised- this was it. 

They were all going to die. 

And that had been why she’d, well, given him a kiss. LSP blushed a light lilac colour and twiddled her purple thumbs as she remembered it. They had technically only been on a few dates, which wasn’t enough to form a strong relationship with lots of history and intimacy. Maybe she’d taken things too far too fast, thinking they’d never get a chance to do it any other way? On their first date he’d been so… distant and jumpy. She’d tried to tell him that he didn’t need to be scared of intimacy but in the heat of the moment and the threat of death looming over their heads she’d forgotten all about that. 

_ “Oh my glob did I like… make him uncomfortable?? Did I invade his personal space or something? Is he mad at me?” _ She fretted to herself. The idea that Lemongrab was so quiet and distant because he was thinking about how to break up with her instead of dealing with shock at a near death experience made a knot of worry form in her stomach. 

“Look um Lemongrab I’m- I’m sorry.” She began. She heard his armour creak slightly as he turned to face her. 

“Yoouu… are?” 

“Yeah I’m so lumping sorry I mean I did ask if you wanted to kiss me and I thought you wanted to because you like, leaned in and stuff but I dunno maybe you just-” she could feel herself rambling as she stumbled over her words, “We both thought we were going to die and maybe we sorta rushed stuff but… but we can go slower now that we’re safe, if that’s what you’re comfortable with...and stuff.”

Lemongrab didn’t say anything. 

“Please don’t leave me I really like you.”  She finished in a pleading whisper, feeling her cheeks burn. 

“I am not going to leave you. I am not planning on going anywhere.” Lemongrab reassured her. But his voice was still strangely cold and distant. There was definitely something going on with him and she  _ definitely _ didn’t like it, “I like you too. And I-I liked the-the parting gift you gave me…” LSP smiled at how awkward and sweet he was, “it was acceptable. It felt very nice and warm inside me.”

There was a moment of pleasant, bashful silence that Lemongrab broke, “That is not what you should be dearly sorry for.” he hissed at her. 

LSP blinked in surprise, “O-oh?” she tried to think back to what she could've done to make him so mad at her, but aside from letting a manticore slam into his head on their first date she’d been pretty nice to him. Had she missed something? “Did I do something? Did I mess up?”

“Yes… yes yoouuu did!” Lemongrab spat. 

LSP opened her mouth in shock. Lemongrab had _ never  _ been this rude to her and she snapped back, deeply hurt. “I’m sorry! Geez! You don’t have to yell! If I didn’t know any better I’d say you didn’t like me at all because you’re treating me like an absolute bumslop! You haven’t even told me what I freaking did!”

“Very well… you want to know your sins then know them you shall. Answer me this: why did you take off the helmet I gave you!”

Lemongrab had leaned in closer to her so all she could see where his rage filled eyes staring into her, burning right into her with anger. 

“Huh?” was all she could say. 

“Why!” Lemongrab repeated.

She looked away from the intensity of his gaze. It was true that before the Gum War happened Lemongrab had noticed she didn’t have any armour and made her wear his stupid, ugly helmet. And it was also regrettably true that she had lumping lost it in all the chaos.

“I, uh, took it off when the war was over and we were all just, like, going home. Plus it was mad uncomfies so I kinda wanted it off. Like, you can’t blame me for what’s the word? Misplacing something boring like that when there’s a murder baby in the sky.” But she could tell all her excuses weren’t calming him down. He must be mad that she’d lost it. And to be fair she was pretty mad at herself too. She hadn’t known it was so important to him. Maybe she could buy a new o-

“But you left yourself completely unprotected!” he said despairingly.

“Wait you’re not like, mad that I lost it?” she said in surprise.

“What? No of course not. I am  _ 'mad' _ ,” Lemongrab quickly made quotation marks with his yellow fingers, his armour clacking as he moved, “though I think  _ seeeeething _ is more appropriate- seething that yoouu were completely undefended and nearly got yourself KILLED!”

“A-And! You say that as if I did it on purpose.” she folded her arms and floated to be slightly higher than him. That way she could look down as she ripped into him- all her anger at him being so unlike his normal sweet self pouring out, “I didn’t ask for a huge red toddler to pop outta the sky like “what up I’m here to kill you”- I didn’t know! I thought I was safe! We all did!”

“Yes… yes so we did… but we were not safe.” Lemongrab wasn’t angry any more. The fury on his face had melted into the haunted look he’d had that LSP could now recognise as fear. “I never should have let my guard down. Thank glob you are unharmed. Imagine if something had…”

“If something what?” 

“You are not like me, candy, especially the lemon candy I am made of, can be broken apart and killed but then fixed- melted or stitched back together.” Lemongrab told her in a soft voice she’d never heard him use before, “But  _ you _ , you are so very fragile. If you were… broken then I could not put you back together. You would be gone. And I would be all alone without you.” 

Lemongrab quickly turned away from her but not before she saw a little sparkle of tears in his eyes. He discretely sniffled and quickly wiped his long nose with his hand. 

“Hey don’t cry-”

“I am not crying.” he muttered stubbornly

“It’s okay. Don’t worry, I’m fine!” she said with forced cheerfulness, “See! I’m all okay- I’m better than okay, all that flying around screaming in fear probably burned a lotta calories. Plus I’m a tough tranch. Nobody can beat me up, I beat people up first!”

“But yoouu could not defend yourself against GOLB.” Lemongrab was very quiet as he said this and he still couldn’t look at her- at what he’d almost lost, “And… and I could not defend yoouu either. It has been so hard these past few nnnnnggghhh years… I am theee only Lemongrab again... all the lemons are frightened of me, even though I have not done anything wrong. I was so… unacceptable… so… so lonely!” 

Lemongrab paused to wipe his nose again. LSP reached out and gently patted him on the shoulder.

“You... made me happy. I feel so incomplete without my brother yet somehow being around you mmm made me  _ whole _ .” while he’d been talking his hand had slowly crept to his shoulder and laced his fingers with hers. “But at the end Iii…. could not protect you. You nearly died and I wouldn’t be able to do anything but watch!”

Lemongrab’s hand tightened around hers like a protective fist. 

“I am the most useless out of all mother’s creations.” he carried on bitterly, “I did not deserve your parting gift. You should go and- and find someone more acceptable.” 

LSP watched as he couldn’t hold it in anymore and fat teardrops rolled from his eyes. She desperately tried to wipe them away.

“I told you not to freaking cry.” she muttered, “Come on, you need to wipe your long nose. Stop moping around. I get that I’m pretty great and you wanna look after me and stuff but a) I can take care of myself and b) I don’t think anyone could’ve stopped that weird baby thing. You saw what it did to the banana guards and those weird glass ball tall giant… things…”

“The gumball guardians.” he murmured. 

“Yeah them guys. There was nothing you could’ve done. Like, whatever stopped it came from the inside and you saw how all those people just started crying after the baby left? I don’t think it left because it got bored… I think stopping something like that must’ve come with a big lumping price. I think maybe someone even died to get it to go away, even with the song. And honestly? If that’s what you’d have had to do to save me or whatever then-” she hooked her fingers round his nose and pulled him around to face her, “-I’m glad you didn’t. I like my boyfriends alive.”

Lemongrab smiled and she didn’t think she’d ever seen anything more beautiful. “I suppose. I am rather happy to be alive.”

“You’d better be.” 

“And I am happy to be alive with you. I am sorry for my outburst. I was frightened. Please forgive me.” 

She waved her hand dismissively and rolled her eyes. “Yeah yeah whatever it’s fine who cares but like… I mean, the world is crazy and full of jerks so one day something like this might happen again. Or something else really lumping bad might come and try hurt us. And when that happens…” she looked him right in the eyes and said seriously, “don’t go running off being stupid trying to play the hero, okay? Whatever happens we’ll face it together. No matter what.”

Lemongrab thought for a moment, making a “hmmm” noise as he did so. LSP waited for him to say something and eventually he said; “We remain toooogether even if me leaving and sacrificing myself would mmm save you?”

“Even if you doing something stupid like that would save me, you’re not allowed to. We’re gonna stay together.”

“Even if doing so means we die?”

“Especially if we’re gonna die. Why’d you think I stuck with you when everything was going crazy?” Lemongrab remembered that even after the kiss LSP hadn’t left his side. She’d still been beside him during the song and if it hadn’t been for her being next to him he would’ve probably been too frightened to move. To think that she’d been there because she thought these were her last moments alive, and she’d chosen to spend them with  _ him! _

LSP smiled, “I’m gonna die  _ someday _ right? And when I do I don’t wanna be alone. And I think… I think I don’t wanna die without you either.” 

He felt his face grow warm. “Oh. Oh I too wish to die by your side.”

“Then stop saying all this junk about protecting me. We’re a team, we protect each other, it’s all balanced like one of those diets or whatever, and nobody gets left behind. Okay?”

“Yeah. Okay.”

They looked at each other for a few more moments and then wordlessly, slowly and without even thinking about it, hugged each other. Now that the shock had passed and they’d talked about their feelings and what they’d do in another disaster they could take a few moments to simply be happy that they were still alive. That they were still together. 

LSP opened her eyes to peep over his shoulder at what was going on around them. In the distance she could see lights and figures moving, talking to each other. Friends with enemies, fire people with water people, different species of different sizes babbling to each in languages they couldn’t understand. All the people of Ooo had set their differences aside to share their joy. The joy of being alive. 

She strained her ears and heard the faint sound of music.

“I think there’s a party going on down there.” she told him, her voice muffled against his armour.

“How quaint! So soon?” he replied.

“Yeah- you... wanna be my party date?” she asked shyly. 

Lemongrab let go of her to bow while declaring, “It would be an honour, your highness.” 

She blushed again. “You can just call me LSP, everyone does.” 

“Exactly. Everyone calls you that. I am not everyone. I am… theee mmm... royal boyfriend.” 

LSP laughed at him, “Okay okay,” she said after her giggles subsided, “in that case you can call me Princess.”

“Hmm… Princess?”

No one had ever called her Princess before. She’d always been jealous of Pb and the other royals with their constant stream of servants and subjects fawning over everything they did, treating them with actual respect. No one really respected her. No one except Lemongrab, she supposed. She flopped her head on his shoulder and sweetly answered “Yeah?”

His hand found hers again and gripped it tightly, determined to never let her go. “Will you come along with me?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to PresentMike for reading over this for me!! If you like erasermic check their oneshot out!


End file.
